Zero's Shadow
by Wolf3391
Summary: From the edges of different worlds, one is chosen as a familiar to a user of the Void. Little would they expect the one summoned be be a similar user of the Void, a different void user.


**Zero's Shadow **

**Chapter 1: This is unexpected**

**I do not own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima, or any other reference used.**

**Doing this for fun mainly and the fact reading The Hill of Swords by gabrial blessing gave me some inspiration.**

**But unlike Hill of Swords I am having a harem in the story since that's how I role. Might follow anime a bit more than gabrial did just so you know.**

**XChapter StartX**

_The fields were silent._

_He rested by the trees, the shade providing him with a cool relief from his last task. _

_It had been a long but not too difficult for him, after all mercenary work was easier than it used to be with how the world had changed around him._

_It was a little disconcerting for a trained warrior like him to be able to look back at great fights, only to have a good fight overtaken by the creation of firearms._

_He remembered the field of battle so long ago where men and women fought side by side using techniques that seemed impossible for the people of today._

_A swirling vortex that opened at the end of a great war and took him to a world much different than his own, where people could not figth like he could and his past only being seen as the stuff of myth._

_The world had shifted to technology as time passed him by, although he didn't mind some aspects of it like transportation and cooking appliances._

_Still after the last mission he was beginning to feel that his place in the world had been lost after so long and so much advances in the world._

_He at times wished for an adventure like the old days where he's end up saving princesses but that was just a dream now just like his other dream that seemed out of reach with who and what he was._

"_Sometimes I wonder if anyone would have wanted to join me in this place, all it seems to bring me is a harsh reality and boredom. Maybe I should travel to the other countries again? Japan isn't as fun as it usually is." The figure muttered to him-self. "I wonder… if anyone would needs my real strength these days, like they did back then. Although saying that I am a little different from then, I'm competently on my own now for a start."_

_As if hearing his words, in front of the figure a portal appeared that glowed and he heard a voice behind it._

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! _

_I desire and here I plead my heart!_

_Answer to my guidance!"_

_The figure chuckled reaching out for the portal to which he felt the pull of a foreign power._

"_So someone is in need of someone with power and skill. Let's see where this takes me…" he muttered as he vanished into the portal._

XBreakX

In another world full of magic, dragons, nobles and explosions, there was a school, school where nobles learned of magic so they could represent their families in the world and better themselves with their summoned familiars by their side. At Tristain Academy there were a lot of students who had great aptitude for all kinds of magic using one of the four elements, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water.

However there was one who had zero talent using even the basic of spells, a student who had zero skill in any of the elements, a student with a zero percent success rate of casting spells. This student was once Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere or as she was dubbed The Zero Louise by her magical peers.

A fairly young girl blessed with bright pink hair and amber eyes, at 16 years of age she was the youngest of three sisters. Her status of youngest was obvious to a degree seeing how her body had not succeeded in developing in certain areas which in turn caused her to have a temper as sharp as the explosions that she regularly created.

Today was the day where she and the others would be summoning their familiars, who would be familiars for life and unchangeable. All the others had summoned already summoning a variety of different creatures and it was only Louise that was left to summon. Of course this was met with some ridicule from other students saying she would have no skill in summoning anything except an explosion.

Determined to prove them all wrong she held up her wand and made her chant to the universe to summon her familiar. Although her magic had once again caused an explosion, something she had become accustomed to in her time as a mage that, of course didn't mean she liked it. She waited on edge for the smoke to clear and gasped at the figure as did the others around her.

The figure summoned was apparently human dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, over the top was a navy blue jacket with hood that featured a silver flame design around the bottom and cuffs. He wore grey pants and a belt around his waist that had a fox head belt buckle. He had black trainers and white socks. His hair was ash white and skin was slightly tan but also had an interesting feature of having six, whisker like markings on his cheeks.

"A… A human?" one of the students named Montermercy questioned seeing the figure.

"Strange though, I've never seen a human wear anything like that before!" another questioned as Louise just stared down at the male lying down in front her.

"Yeah, but it's still basically a plebeian, there's no doubt of that," commented another.

Louise was a little shocked at what she summoned and lying down before her. "T-This is the sacred, beautiful and strong… just what are you?" she questioned the familiar who looked up.

"_Oww, oww, oww. Last time I open my mouth, all it does I cause trouble. Hmm who are you?"_ the figure asked not understanding the words and his master did not seem to understand his words either. Plus his mind was a little mudled from the trip over dimensions.

"I can't understand you," said Louise "Can you show me where you are from?" she then asked him as he tilted his head still not understanding. The figure looked round the area filled with many young children each having a familiar or sorts close by to them. One of them was a dark skinned girl with very large assets on her chest along with her red hair complimenting the look.

"This makes all you said worth it!" said Kirche a rival of Louise who frequently flaunted both her developed body and skills in magic. "I never would have guessed you'd summon a plebeian, even one so strange dressed for that matter." She then broke out in giggles as did the rest of the class seeing how Louise had proclaimed she'd summon the greatest, most powerful and beautiful familiar.

"It was just a little screw-up," said Louise although unseen was the familiar's eye looking all around at the different student and their familiars, although he was curious as to what was going on. They'd have to sort out for her to be able to listen to him soon that was for sure. He just looked around like a curious dog right now brought to a new house.

"That's The Zero Louise we know. You never fail to meet our expectations!" said another of the students named Malicorne, a rather plump blond haired student who had an owl for his familiar, making the student laugh more by mentioning her nickname.

"_Why are they laughing?"_ the familiar questioned to himself seeing as he was not being able to understand the other's around him and the person he believed to be his summoner seeing her proximity to him.

"Shut up!" she shouted at him now clearly annoyed at what was happening now. She turned to a tall, middle aged bald teacher holding a tall staff and having a bag over his side and wearing long blue robes. "Mr. Colbert, please let me summon again" she begged the man, desperate to correct her apparent mistake.

He shook his head at her "I can't let you do that," he told her shocking her.

"How come?" she enquired worried she'd be stuck with a plebeian as her familiar now and not something better like the other had.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself. Regardless of whether you like it or not, he has been decided as you familiar spirit." He explained to Louise simply although a little interested in her summoned familiar as well.

"_She must be concerned over summoning me or something; I've never really been summoned like this before. Unless you count the toad summonings all those years ago."_ The familiar muttered to himself as the pink haired girl turned to him again.

"_Huh she's kinda like Sakura if she grew her hair out, and built like she was too, if my eyes aren't deceiving me. I still wish Ero-sennin hadn't taught me to tell a woman's figure with one glance during our trip."_ The figure groaned out remembering how his late master, who was an open pervert had managed to teach him to tell a woman's three sizes with but a single look, even if they had heavy clothes on.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebeian as a familiar spirit!" said Louise confused earning more laughing from the other students for the predicted blunder of the dead last of the class.

"Whether it's a plebeian or not there will be no exceptions. Besides, it seems there will be more to this one anyway. Now continue with the ceremony!" Mr. Colbert said firmly to the girl not willing to go back on traditions for the girl.

This seemed to upset Louise as she poked the familiar with her wand "Eh with this?" this time her words earned a small growling sound from the familiar as he didn't like being poked in the head, then again who does?

"Now! Otherwise you'll really be expelled," he replied harshly to the girl who flinched hearing the word expelled before sighing in defeat.

"Okay," she muttered turning to the still kneeling familiar whose legs were cramping a little honestly. "You'd better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat," she said blushing and raising her wand. "My name is Louis Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon that govern the fiver powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." She kneeled down herself grabbing his head.

"Can't believe I have to do this!" she said getting redder in the face as the familiar was rather handsome in her opinion, even the other men she'd met in her life didn't come close to him in terms of good looks. She also gazed into his sapphire eyes and saw that they held kindness but also hid something behind them from what she had been taught about reading people from her parents at a young age.

Trembling a little she cupped his face and slowly met her lips with his, the familiar just accepting it with a strange curiosity plaguing his mind wondering why the girl was kissing him. He wondered if this was a different way of signing a contract like he had done in the past, although he's only had to sign in blood. As her lips met his he felt a strange power enter him and fill his body, one that was much different from his own yet at the same time seemed to match it.

Colbert then came over to check "Looks like the Contract Servant finished without any problems," he observed as Louise got back to her feet her familiar staring at her.

The familiar then felt his body heat up "_What's this…? My body… what's happening?"_ he asked a little panicked, not that anyone understood but Louise seemed to see his expression.

"Don't worry it won't take long. It's just a familiar rune that's getting carved into you," she told him which he heard but then felt a scorching pain on his left hand and screamed out seeing as it was incredibly painful as if it was burning right into his core, along with his hand.

When he stopped screaming he collapsed, Louise and Colbert rushing over, the teacher inspecting the hand the runes had been inscribed upon.

**XBreakX**

"_Urgh… what hit me? Note to self, next time I want another adventure I need to grab a hammer and hit myself. Honestly,my mouth still seems to get me into trouble. I should have just quit my mercenary career and settled down somewhere._" The familiar muttered, rubbing his head of the pain that was there. He looked round the room and saw that it was fairly bare of commodities he knew from his time.

The room had a large bed with curtains hanging around the sides, a sizeable wardrobe, dresser with mirror and chair. A table with a couple chairs but not much else _"Pretty low tech in home appliances, I don't see a sink in this room at all."_ the familiar muttered aloud seeing as how the room reminded him of a much earlier time of his life.

"Looks like you're finally awake." said the voice of Louise not that the familiar understood her or knew her name but, turned hearing her voice. "I've contemplated this to the point of getting a stomach ache but, I've given up and decided to make you my familiar spirit. You better feel honoured." she walked across the room toward her wardrobe, opening it to retrieve her night wear.

"_Still didn't understand a word of that you realize."_ The familiar muttered aloud hoping his expression would be enough to show her he didn't understand her. Whatever language she was speaking was unknown to him, although he thought he'd heard that language before on a mission in Europe.

Hearing the wardrobe close, he turned back to Louise and blinked in surprise. Why… because she had begun to undress herself I front of him, her tie and cloak already been taken off. '_Great an exhibitionist, just my luck.'_ He groaned mentally as she took off her skirt and shirt before tossing both to him which he caught easily.

"Wash these," Louise ordered him "Even if you don't understand my words, you're my familiar spirit, so you can guess what I want you to do right?" she asked him as the familiar looked at the clothes. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head before he developed a sweat-drop.

'Oh she can't be serious can she?' he looked at her seeing that her face told her everything he needed to know_. "Crap, I'm a glorified butler now; at least Walter could pull it off better, that English man sure had impressive skills at his old age. At least I know how to wash clothes by hand. But you should know I don't approve of this."_ Naruto said as folded the clothes.

"Ahh, you seem to understand the order, good. You can at least get that, I suppose," she muttered to herself wearing only her panties and a night shirt. Naruto not saying anything about it, seeing as the language barrier wouldn't help the issue.

"_So can you tell me where I can wash these or for that matter what are the clothes made from since it's better to know which are delicate. And for that matter please explain the situation of why you summoned me, because if it's just to be a servant we might have a few complications."_ the familiar listed but the incoherent noise was beginning to annoy Louise.

"Ah you're so noisy! Why can't you just get on with the job." She then had a spark of inspiration "Ah there's a silence spell. The one I learned last year," she said picking up her wand in preparation of her spell.

"_Hey, what are you picking that up for? All I asked was a couple questions. And why do I keep forgetting you don't understand me?"_ he muttered to himself seeing how the girl's stick reminded him of when he was in a strange part of England and Scotland, while the girl tapped her head in thought.

"Let's see… Ansul, bel, an. Comply to my order by silence," she chanted the aria pointing her wand at her familiar, only for it to explode in his face blasting him back into the wall. "That's strange…" she muttered to herself.

"I feel the need to ask why I got an explosion to the face?" the familiar groaned pulling himself up from the floor, coughing up soot as he did. "Seriously all I was asking was some basic questions, you didn't need to blow up my face you know!" he said looking up at her shocked and confused expression.

"I can understand. I understand you!" she said to which he blinked surprised at both failure of one spell but the allowance of speech between them.

"Well that's a step forward I guess. I suppose now we might be able to introduce ourselves and understand one another. And also answer as to why I'm here with soot in my face" he suggested to the girl a little relieved that he could understand her now, even if his face was healing from the blast. I mean why, do simple questions equal pain for him when women were concerned?

"I wonder what happened though. It was supposed to be silence. I failed again." Louise hung her head in disappointment. "Anyway what's your name?" she questioned.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, can I ask for your name?" he asked back.

"You may familiar. I am Louise. Louise de La Valliere" she said with her nose pointed up slightly and Naruto could tell she was some sort of noble from her tone and mannerisms. His favourite kind of person to deal with.

"Isn't that a mouthful," he muttered before looking at his hand seeing the runes inscribed upon it. "So… any idea why you summoned me, I mean this is kinda a new thing for me here? Naruto asked.

"Hmph obviously just bad luck since you are just a plebeian." Her words caused a small tick mark on Naruto's head. "Why couldn't you be something cool like a dragon or a griffin instead of a plebeian," she whined earning a second tick mark.

"I see… so with this I'm your familiar now. What exactly does that entail Louise?" he asked as she raised an eyebrow at Naruto confused at the question or rather why it was asked.

"What's do you mean?" she questioned her new servant, wondering why he asked the question, shouldn't it have been obvious as to his duties as a familiar.

"Nothing, just thinking that I'm going to need something full of alcohol later, I know it. Anything else Louise, before I leave to wash your clothes?" Naruto asked now holding the clothes under his arm and turning to the door.

"Yes, when you get back I expect you to lay out my uniform for tomorrow. And I expect to be woken at dawn. If you don't obey you won't be fed understood?" she said with her hands on her hips. She really seemed to pull off the bossy look despite her small stature.

"Yeah I understand I'll start with my tasks. But I feel it that you learn that I won't be an obedient person all the time if you keep up that attitude. Plus I've dealt with people like you before so I don't have to worry." Naruto words made Louise's eyes narrow at him for the audacity of his comment, as if he was calling the shots.

"A noble has familiars to perform these menial chores, it is as simple as that now go and wash those clothes now familiar!" she said a little harshly as Naruto raised a hand in defeat, no point arguing now when she was clearly tired and snippy. If only he knew, this was how she'd be most of the time.

"Fine, fine I'm going. But's I'm going to wander the castle to get a feel of the place okay Louise. Also quick question, where will I be sleeping?" his question was answered by Louise pointing to a pile of straw next to the bed. Naruto resisted another groan as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Honestly I wonder what I did to earn being summoned by such a brat. Is it karma getting back at me for some of the stunts I've pulled out my ass the past couple of years? If it is… you suck karma. Now I'll need to make an actual bed for myself, since there's no way I'm sleeping on the floor." Naruto said to himself seeing how, sleeping on the cold floor was never really his first choice.

As he finished speaking his stomach growled "Ergh guess I haven't eaten in a while, well guess I'll make unseal something," he said holding out his arm and waving his free hand over it unsealing one of the many food items he kept in it at all times. It was useful in his time as a mercenary to have a stock of ready food at hand. From the seal came a 6 inch sandwich. It was tuna and mayonnaise with lettuce and tomato, a classic sandwich.

It's a good simple sandwich to eat and goes well with olives.

"Ahh the joys of sealing," he chuckled to himself eating his sandwich with his free hand making his way down the corridor. As Naruto walked down the tower he passed by two students, a male and a female. The boy had blonde hair and a black cloak like Louise had been wearing earlier, underneath it he had a frilly white shirt that was open at the top exposing his chest and holding a rose next to his face... he looked like a douche. The girl had a brown cloak and a standard uniform with straight brown hair, rather cute face and looked very innocent or was it naïve.

"I'm good at making soufflé," she said to the girl to the blonde who just smiled at her. Yeah, that was differently a smile of a douche, no doubt about it.

"I'd love to have a taste of that," he told her putting his hand on her shoulder the girl's expression brightening.

"Really?"

"Oh course, Katie. I would never lie to your eyes," he told her was a dazzling smile that literally sparkled. Great someone else who had that skill, at least he didn't have a horrendous wardrobe… scratch that he was wearing a puffy shirt to expose his tiny pecks.

"Sir Guiche…" she girl swooned at the boy named Guiche's smile and words, she was young and easily swayed by the words of the noble.

"There's never a hidden side of my affection for you," said Guiche as Naruto walked past him. "Hey wait!" he called as Naruto turned still eating without much of a care. "Aren't you that plebeian that Louise summoned?" he asked as Naruto swallowed the last of his sandwich.

"I am," Naruto answered simply "Any reason as to why you ask?" he questioned the blonde his thought drifting on the memory of him being blonde. Those were some good days, so fun and full of adventure, although it had been a long time since he had been blonde.

"Ah yes at the ceremony. Your summoning has become the hot topic between first years," said the girl Katie. Naruto blinked in surprise hearing the girl and noticing the different coloured cloak she had to the boy.

"I see… well I guess since summoning a human here is rather different from other summonings, rumours would spread into circulation." Naruto tapped his chin in thought over summoning of creatures in the world he was currently stuck in.

"Yes, since he fell unconscious and wouldn't move, we faced a lot of trouble. Although I'm surprised that a plebeian who caused all the trouble hasn't even said a word of thanks," Guiche did a little pose trying to act superior and impressive in front of Katie, which meant for Naruto it was time to put a stop to that right now.

"Oh are you the one to carry me to the room?" Naruto asked as Guiche tossed his hair making Naruto's eye twitch from the flamboyant behaviour. At least he wasn't sparkling.

"Oh course not, we all merely obtained aid from the servants to carry you up the tower but still if not you might have been left there." Naruto just nodded grinning seeing he heard what he wanted.

"Then there's no need to thank you seeing as it was the servants who did the work. No point in thanking someone who tries to claim thanks some other people's efforts, anyway goodnight, Sir Guiche, Miss Katie." Naruto waved as he walked down the hall before the boy could fume at him for lack of respect_. 'Ah so much fun messing with people like him, hope I get to do it again soon.'_ Naruto thought walking down another flight of stairs.

Coming down to another level that oddly had a fountain in the middle Naruto walked across seeing the red haired girl from earlier, who was sitting by the fountain with another student. "It's almost like a dream that I'm alone with you, The Feveret Kirche." The boy said as she smirked next to him then leaning into his side.

"I don't think I can stop at fevered tonight." She said with red in her cheeks as Naruto walked past offering a small wave to them.

"Evening" he greeted before walking on out the exit. Not needing to ask questions over the scene, clearly the two were having a moment and he didn't want to interrupt.

"Isn't that the Zero Louis'e Familiar?" the boy next to Kirche asked.

"Yeah, the plebeian… looks a lot different without the handsome though." Kirche's eyes were fixed on Naruto's back as he left the room.

XBreakX

When Naruto got outside he noticed that the moon or rather moons in this world were right above him suggesting that it was midnight in the world or past it. One moon was red while the other blue making for a beautiful night sky. The wind was refreshing at least as he walked out in the fields of grass. "At least the world is nice if not behind the times I'm used to." Naruto muttered referring to the fact that he was used to more advanced settings before looking to the cloths in his hands.

"Hmm, no one's around so I guess I can cheat for now." Naruto snapped his fingers making a ball of water form in mid-air and moving it over the clothes removing the dirt and grime accumulated from the day. It was a useful trick if a mission took several days with no chance to properly clean himself or change, it was a quick measure and simple enough. His personal training after his entry into the last portal had led to him developing several useful skills with the use of chakra.

"Without proper means I guess I'll have to enquire about proper cleaning of clothes, no doubt me doing this will cause a fuss. Then again causing a fuss is what I'm good at after all." Naruto chuckled to himself before hearing a noise.

Turning round he was met by the descending form of a large blue dragon about the size of a small plane, on its back was a young girl that had a similar size to Louise only with sky blue hair and a pair of glasses on her face. She was also carrying a large staff in her hand while the other held onto the dragon. The girl seemed to be staring at Naruto as if confused "Good evening young mistress." Naruto greeted with a wave as the girl dismounted her dragon patting it on the head.

The girl gave a small nod before walking over to the now cleaned clothes "How?" she asked in a quiet voice, clearly she had spotted him using his water ability. She had very good eyes if she had spotted him though, bu Naruto noticed that the girl was clearly hiding something, to be specific her entire emotional self, so to be friendly, decided to elaborate and maybe gain a little trust.

"Ohh you spotted that, well that would be telling young mistress. But you look more intelligent and inquisitive than the last two or so people. This world has a strange power that not many can manipulate, but I can bend a different energy to my will and combine it with the power of the land itself." the girl's eyes seemed to widen hearing him and understanding his meaning.

"Until next time we meet, young mistress and miss dragon." Naruto quickly began folding the clothes and turning to the entrance. "I hope we can chat more next time." With that he walked back to the entrance not looking to see the girls eyes widen again.

"Strange…" was all she muttered as Naruto made his way back to Louise's room, all the while sending out clones to investigate the halls and get a mental map of the castle.

XBreakX

_While Louise slept she began to have a strange dream. She saw a young spiky haired boy that looked similar to her familiar. She didn't particularly like this as she didn't like being reminded of her mistake in the summoning ritual._

_But as she dreamt she saw the boy with no one around him, isolated in his room with no caregiver in sight. It shifted to him practising something from what she could tell. A little later in the dream she saw the boy dressed in a orange monstrosity of an outfit running away from several people while he was carrying paint cans in his hands for some strange reason not being able to see the reason he had an 'empty' paint can. She also caught a glimpse of something red that was sleeping behind a large gate of some sort._

_The vision then shifted with Naruto standing alone by a lake with a melancholy look on his face now with his white hair. "Seems even you didn't make it past the Void huh Kurama?" he asked to no one as far as she could see._

_All of this was making her curious as who exactly her familiar was._

XBreakX

As morning came Louise's eye began to flicker open as she felt her body be nudged slightly and she saw a mop of blonde hair with a kind smile. "Time to wake up, Louise." Naruto spoke softly looking over the small child in her sleep wear. _'Okay now she reminds me a lot of Sakura, she always looked cute when waking up when I watched over her on missions, until she smacked me for some reason or other.'_ Naruto thought to himself as Louise sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Huh… who are you?" she asked forgetting the events of yesterday.

"It's me Naruto, you know the human you summoned. Anyway, your clothes are on your desk Louise. I haven't taken out your undergarments since I wanted to respect your privacy. I'll be waiting outside for when you finish dressing yourself." With that said Naruto exited the still drowsy witch.

It took a few seconds for what Naruto said and Louise's brain to synchronise and when they did, she immediately scowled. "T-That's ignorant familiar. Left me to dress myself like some common plebeian and didn't even leave all my clothes out for me. "Ohh, he's going to get punished for this disobedience!" she fumed as she pulled out her draws and withdrew her panties slipping them on before dressing herself in her thankfully clean uniform. "Well at least he got that part right!" she admitted to herself giving the clothes a sniff, finding no lingering smell but, oddly no soap smell.

XBreakX

Walking down the hall Louise was glaring at Naruto all the way. Naruto himself took no real notice having had worse glares than that of young mage was sending him. "I don't get why you're so mad, Louise. What was the problem?" Naruto asked as the glare intensified with Naruto not so much as flinching in reaction.

"The problem is that, an aristocrat does not dress herself when she has a servant. In the future, I expect you to both retrieve all my clothes for the ready but also dress me in the morning. Since you left before I could even say anything you will be punished by not being fed breakfast today." Her threat against him didn't seem to have much effect but, all she got was a shrug from Naruto.

"Sure, whatever you say Louise. Please remember that in most so servant/ master relationships, there's give and take. Don't take unless you're aware of the consequences of what could happen to you. Also your threats don't scare me, so don't keep up that stick up your ass. Right now I've been saddled being your partner so let's make the best of it before I do something I regret." Naruto started walking ahead to the dining hall knowing where it was, thank you shadow clone memory feedback.

Once the two entered the hall many eyes turned to Louise and the strangely dressed familiar who offered a small wave for greeting although Louise was still pouting from the familiar's audacity ay how he had spoken to her. "There they are." Kirche muttered, as she spotted Louise and Naruto, her eyes following the odd familiar and taking note of his unique marks on his face which made look both cute and a little feral at the same time.

When they got to a seat which had a meal in front of it, Naruto pulled back a chair for Louise as he was a gentleman, and the less angry she was the less troublesome his day would be. _'Shikamaru did always have a plan to avoid an angry woman.'_ He mentally laughed remembering his old friends' expression when he told them about his mother and how she acted with his father Shikaku.

He moved a seat back to sit down as well, but then was met with a glaring look from Louise who pointed down to the floor. Looking down Naruto saw a plain dish "Oh you gotta be kidding?" he asked resisting the new urge to groan.

"Only aristocrats sit here. A plebeian sits there and as stated you aren't being fed due to you disobedience." Naruto's eye twitched hearing her lecture him for his actions making him remember why he never liked snooty nobles, at least Koyuki mellowed out and became fun after a while.

"In that case can I leave to go outside with the other familiars, I presume they usually wait outside for their summoners?" Louise nodded and shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

"Just stay out of trouble and don't talk to anyone otherwise more punishment will be delivered as a result." She threatened him as she shook his head leaving the room and unsealing an apple from him wrist.

"I'm going to need a way to resupply if this continues. Well may as well meet my fellow familiars." When Naruto got outside he was met with a large number of different creatures, ranging from simple animals such as cats, dogs and birds to more extravagant creatures which could pass off as powerful summons. Walking over to them Naruto spotted the blue dragon from last night so went over to the female dragon, he could tell it was female by the way it held itself.

The dragon spotted Naruto as well and let out a small sound of recognition as it stepped forward to meet him lowering her head to sniff him before rubbing her head against him. Naruto had to brace himself a little due to the dragon forgetting it had a lot of strength in her neck muscles but smiled none the less reaching up and scratching the bottom of her chin causing her to release a small purr.

"Hello again miss dragon, I take it you are fine and got a good sleep last night?" he asked, as the dragon nodded her head happily suggesting that the dragon may be quite young due to the energy she seemed to have. As Naruto switched from scratching to rubbing the side of her head he sighed a little "Wish I would say the same. It seems as though I had no idea what I was getting into when I got summoned and my master is a little delicate when her temper comes into it." The dragon let her tongue out and gave his face a lick coating it in saliva and making his hair stick up as if he'd had some hair gel applied but he didn't mind, the dragon was clearly trying to make him feel better.

"Haha, I can see we are going to get on just fine miss dragon. I hope I can learn you name from you master soon as I'm sure it's a nice beautiful name for a girl like you." Say what you will, Naruto had been affected by his previous years in training with his former sensei, mainly that treating and talking to girls with a small compliment here or there was a quick way to make friends and Naruto had a habit of making strange friends. His new friend responded to his words by picking him up in her large arms and giving him a hug, thankfully he's braced himself once more for it, good thing too seeing how strong the dragon was. He put his arms around the dragon, if only to prevent further crushing from its strength before let him down and lied down putting her head next to his body, while he unsealed some more fruits, like grapes and some oranges. The dragon turned her head at Naruto, or more accurately the food which Naruto took note of "Want some?" the dragon nodded her head.

When Naruto sat down and fed himself and the dragon he noticed another few familiars approaching him, one seemed to be a large red lizard with a flame burning on the end of its tail. As Naruto fed himself and the dragon, who he fed some of his fruit he ushered the other familiars closer, not minding the company. The red lizard seemed to be the bravest as he came over and seemed to size Naruto up a little, as he smiled at it or him if he was reading the body language correctly.

"Hey there," Naruto greeted offering his hand to the fire lizard, which sniffed his hand before rubbing against it slightly. Taking this as a signal Naruto patted the lizard on the head, "You are an interesting creature, like a lot of you here. I hope we can be friends. Feel free to try some of the fruit I don't know if this world has any of them."

The familiars made noises of happiness as they came forward and sat around Naruto and tried the fruits he had offered liking the strange other familiar that smelled like the forest among other things. While they loved their new masters, this other man was a little different with his aura and he seemed to be wise in ways their young masters weren't.

After ten minutes or so of Naruto meeting the various different familiars he spotted his master coming out the door, her face still clearly upset and it didn't help that he was around the other familiars having a good time honestly. "Ahh hello Louise, I take it that breakfast is over." Naruto got up from his position with a small whining sound from the dragon. The fire lizard also got up as he spotted his master coming as well and walked with Naruto toward Louise.

"Familiar, why is Kirche's familiar following you?" asked Louise annoyed that her rival's familiar seemed friendly with hers.

"Probably because his master is coming, probably the young red haired woman behind you." Naruto pointed to behind Louise who turned to see Kirche and clicked her teeth at the sight of the buxom woman.

"You are correct, Mr. Familiar. The salamander next to you is my Flame he's very obedient." Kirhe said crossing her arms in order to push her already plump breasts up, in an attempt to fluster the new boy who simply blinked at her.

"Would it be impolite to ask that you call me Naruto? Uzuamki, if my first name is too informal." Naruto offered while he absentmindedly scratched the top of Flame's head he enjoyed the feel of Naruto's fingers on his scalp.

Kirche was a little shocked at how her familiar was acting with Naruto as so far he seemed protective of her when she had gone out multiple times last night. She placed a flirtatious smirk back on her face when she spotted that Louise clearly didn't like Naruto's actions and apparent friendship with her Flame. "That's no problem with me Naruto, feel free to call me Kirche or maybe something else after spending some time together." She winked at Naruto making Louise go red faced at the blatant attempted seducing by her rival, "Come along Flame, you can play with our new friend later." She called to the salamander, who made a sound acknowledging her as he nodded to Naruto who smiled to him before he walked next to Kirche who swung her hips back and forth.

Louie came over her lip twitching as Kirche blew Naruto a kiss, while she would praise him for seemingly resisting the Zeberst, she didn't like how Naruto seemed unfazed by hunger or how easily he made a friendship with the other familiars, even the powerful ones.

"Is there something wrong Louise? Your face is a bit red?" Naruto questioned guessing she was angry at him for making friends with her most likely rival, since the look the two had was like him and Sasuke back at the beginning.

"It's nothing, but you are not to converse with that woman any more than necessary. Now go a fetch me some tea or something since you've been sat on your behind for some time!" she said frustrated as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hai, hai," he began walking in the direction of the kitchen to get some made. "Let you calm down before I end up getting soot in my face again." He muttered to himself.

XBreakX

"Yare, yare that girl needs to calm down, although I guess it's understandable that she doesn't like that Kirche girl. She is almost an exact opposite to her and they probably have some rough history with each other. Her familiar is friendly though, a fire type creature clearly, which probably means Kirche is too."

So lost was Naruto in his own thoughts that he ended up bumping into someone, a young girl with short black hair. When he bumped into her, the tray she was holding got knocked away as did the piece of cake, thankfully though Naruto's reflexes kicked in and caught the cake with the plate while also catching the maid before she dropped to the floor.

All this took place in a second and the girl had a small tint of red in her cheeks seeing as a handsome white haired male had stopped her from falling by holding onto her waist and stopped her from dropping the aristocrat's cake, if she was seen to have dropped it, it could spell bad things for her.

She looked up at the white haired male who gave a nervous chuckle "Sorry about that, my mind way away with the fairies." Naruto handed the tray back to the girl who nodded her head.

"No, I'm sorry for bumping into you, Sir." The maid said looking herself over and the cake's state. When she looked at Naruto he was rubbing the side of his head where she spotted his contract runes. "Excuse me, would you be the familiar of Miss Valliere?" the maid asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, that me, my name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, feel free to call me Naruto. I take it the rumours of a so called plebeian familiar are all around at the moment. Not that me being a plebeian familiar to an aristocrat means anything to me. Can you tell me what the situation is with all the aristocrats with magic, aren't there any normal people who can do magic?" he questioned hoping to get more of an insight into the new world's culture, information was always useful in a new place after all.

"No, people who can use magic are aristocrats and everyone else is plebeian." Naruto sighed a little hearing her.

"Great, stuck in a place with snooty nobles, again. Somewhere someone is laughing at me I know. Oh by the way I didn't get your name." the girl smiled at his polite tone, much better than some others she could mention.

"It's fine, my name is Siesta, I am a maid here on campus. I'm a plebeian, just like you. It's nice to meet you Naruto." She said as a voice called over.

"Oi is my cake here?" looking over, Naruto spotted the blonde from last night, only now he was sat next to a blonde haired girl and based off the body language were fairly familiar with each other, probably a couple. Both had their respective familiars of a mole for the boy (fitting) and a tiny toad for the girl.

"Ah, yes, right away." Siesta said as she was about to run over, only to find Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I'll handle this, you go off Siesta." He said with his fox like grin that made her heart pump a little faster.

"But that's…" she tried to argue as he winked telling her it would be fine. He walked toward Guiche seeing that he was a player type and likely a pervert. Seeing this, Naruto had to do his honourable duty of ousting the man who clearly was attempting to play the field, plus it would teach him some humility for acting as he did.

Naruto walked over and placed the cake on the table "You cake, please enjoy." He said politely as he gave a mock bow and slowly made to turn.

"Oh good it's here. Bring me seconds on tea too-Hey wait… aren't your Louise's familiar?" he asked as he turned and spotted the tall blonde.

"Yes, I'm helping out a new friend. However, forgive me for asking, but how was that soufflé that girl offered you last night, you seemed eager to try it?" Naruto asked completely straight faced and no sign of dishonesty, not that they'd be able to tell.

"Wh-wha-What are you talking about you plebeian?" he said shocked and now sweating slightly as the girl looked at him with her brow furrowing.

"Guiche… what is this plebeian talking about? What soufflé?" she asked suspicious of the young blonde since there had been rumours circulating about her current boyfriend.

Guiche waved his hands in front of him in defence "It's nothing Montmorency, there's never a hidden side in my affection for you. You needn't worry about the drollings of this familiar." Naruto tilted his head in thought already having his words played out.

"Yeah, you said that last night in the hallway, Katie I think her name was, she wore a brown cloak, which if I'm right is what first years wear since your second years wearing black, that means purple are third years then, huh interesting way to tell difference." He mused as Guiche now looked as though he'd been caught in a spring shower based off the amount of sweat coming off of him.

As he took his time walking so he could hear the girl asking him about this with an enquiring tone to him. Naruto then noticed that Katie was coming this way so saw a new move to be made to expose Guiche. Going to her side he greeted "Good morning Katie."

"Oh Mr Familiar, good morning, have you seen Sir Guiche, I have the soufflé ready for him to try." She said holding up a small bag that had the treat inside.

"I did, in fact he's just over there with his friend, why don't you go surprise him, I'm sure he'll be all the happier to try it now." he said smiling and chuckling darkly on the inside. _'Catching guys in the act give me such a nice feeling for doing the right thing.'_

"Thank you, Mr Familiar. Ah there he is, Sir Guiche!" she shouted with a wave to the blonde currently dragging Montmerency away, obviously having spotted her coming.

While Naruto left to let the scene play out he headed to the kitchen to make the pot of tea for Louise, making himself a cup to test the quality of the world's leaves. Surprisingly they were similar to his own world's leaves, he thanked Siesta who had picked him out a pot and cup before handing him what was needed, having served tea to Louise before and knew what she liked.

Walking back outside he made it just in time to see Guiche get slapped in the face by a now angry Montmerency while Katie looked very upset with what had happened. As Naruto walked over with many other students to Guiche who now had a red hand shaped mark on his face, said boy spotted him with his tea tray in hand and scowled.

"You!" he pointed in Naruto's direction. "It appears that you don't know the manners you should show towards aristocrats." He said getting to his feet after being sent dwn by the girl.

"No I know, only I don't see someone who plays with girls hearts as an aristocrat. I just see a foolish boy that need to be taught a lesson or did no one teach you common decency when in a relationship?" his words sent another chuckle through the other students.

"So not only do you ignore manners you feel it fine to slander an aristocrat such as myself. I cannot let this go on, I challenge thee to a duel. Hopefully you'll be able to learn the error of your words." He said this to Naruto pointing his rose wand at him, not that Naruto knew that it was a wand at the moment.

Carefully holding the tray Naruto raised an eyebrow "Please tell me where I was wrong with my words. You did cheat on that sweet girl and upset both of them, why do you challenge someone who showed them the error of their choice, are you that conceited that you think you did no wrong?" Naruto's tone had moved from polite to a somewhat sweet tone, almost innocent as the words struck the crowd. The crowd seemed to fully believe it and soka it up, making the girls glare more at Guiche.

"You did do wrong, your actions made those girls cry and as such I cannot let it pass. I will be waiting at Vestry field, be there or shame yourself and your master." He flicked his cloak before walking off with a small huff or air.

"I won't be long." Naruto said while a sweet smile with his eyes closed as if someone was just asking to see him in a while.

"Familiar!" Naruto heard Louise's voice and turned seeing her with an angry face "Just what do you think you are doing?" she asked like she was talking to a child who had behaved badly.

"Accepting a duel, what else Louise?" Naruto returned as if it was obvious as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him, having little success in her endeavour due to lack of upper body strength and Naruto straining his body muscles. it made for a slightly amusing sight as she tried to use her leg as leverage to make Naruto move.

"And why are you considering accepting, Guiche is an aristocrat and you're just a familiar. Come with me now so we can apologise as there is still time to beg for forgiveness." She said as Naruto pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Not to be rude, but I don't plan on apologising to that boy. He needed to be taught a lesson and I'll be the one to do so. This boy Guiche doesn't know what he's gotten into. Excuse me but can someone point me in the direction of the Vestry field?" Naruto asked the audience to Guiche's shame.

A big boned boy, with an owl atop his shoulder turned and pointed in a direction with a smile. "It's over that way." He said smiling.

"Malicorne!" Louise cried not happy at her classmate's encouragement of the duel in pointing the way.

"Thank you young man." Naruto said with a small salute before walking off away from Louise who whined as she tried to keep up with his pace, but she didn't really have much speed to keep up with him.

XBreakX

Once in the field a crowd quickly formed around the two blonds. Kirche was next to her blue haired friend Tabitha, who usually had her nose in a book, was now staring at Naruto. "He sure is entertaining as well as eye pleasing. What do you think Tabitha?" Kirche asked her friend.

Tabitha kept looking at the back of Naruto. "Undecided," was her simple reply as she didn't know what to make of the boy yet after seeing him last night and her familiar apparently becoming friends with her based off someone who was watching him interact with the other familiars.

Guiche crossed his arms as he looked at Naruto "I compliment you for not running away." He said in mock praise, all the more happy that he would put him in his place.

"I have no need to run from a boy like you. Now can we please start this so that I can go on with my day." Naruto said still in his pleasant sweet tone that unnerved Guiche a little, especially when he saw the tiny even smile on Naruto's face but cold eyes staring. Naruto scanned the crowd and spotted that Siesta was looking nervous about his duel as did Louise who looked ready to come out and try to convince him or Guiche to stop.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore the bronze golem, Valkyrie shall be you opponent." Guiche flicked his rose wand out and a petal came off and floated to the ground from which a tall female looking golem emerged with a spear in hand.

"Hmm not bad, but if you are using magic to fight it only seems fair I return in kind, Louise." The girl jumped in slight shock as Naruto appeared before her in a flash, now with red eyes shining, "I am in need of my master's strength, this might tingle a little." A light appeared beneath Naruto as he reached with his right hand and his hand seemed to phase through Louise's torso where a bright light shone, before grabbing something and pulling it out shocking everyone.

The other students didn't know what shocked them more, Naruto reaching into Louise without killing her or damaging her, or the fact that Naruto had pulled a massive sword from within the girl. The blade looked nothing like any blade they had ever seen. It was a longsword that looked to be the length, double that of the Valkyrie's spear and three times as sharp, the hilting seeming to twist leaving it with two handles to grab onto. As Naruto looked at Guiche with a cold expression and soul piercing eyes he grasped the blade with both hands.

"Prepare yourself Guiche, because this is my power!" Naruto declared as on his right hand a strange mark could be seen very much different from the runes on his left. Guiche seemed to realize his situation as he frantically threw more petals to the ground seeing the blade and creating more golems.

"Go Attack!" he said as the golems all rushed forward. Naruto showed no signs of worry as he calmly walked forward, swing the sword horizontally with apparent ease, cutting the golems as if they were simple tinder.

"I-Impossible, you're just a plebeian!" Guiche shouted out in fear as Naruto jumped over another approaching golem, severing it's head from its torso, while Guiche scattered more petals.

Naruto said nothing as he parried the attacks of the golems, not taking his eyes of Guiche as he easily cut them all to ribbons without so much as a sound when the blade passed into the earth creations. Naruto did notice that his swings were a little faster than when he usually used a weapon of this size, the fact that Louise had something like this as the representation of her heart. He spotted that the runes on his left hand were glowing '_That must be it, her contract is giving me strength along with her void._' He mused as he moved his arms as such speeds that no one could really follow as he cut down the last of the golems and slowly walked forward toward Guiche who had tears of fear in his eyes.

"I… I YIELD!" he cried out as Naruto was two steps from him the blade almost near his face. Naruto stopped as he heard the boy, seeing the fear in his eyes made Naruto a little guilty for displaying his abilities so easily to someone who had never clearly fought a battle in his life, even if he was a pervert which usually meant no mercy for the wicked.

"Very well… I accept your forfeit Guiche. But let this be a lesson that I am no ordinary familiar, but I am neither above you, nor below you." Naruto said offering a hand to the boy who nervously took it as he got to his feet.

"I hope this shows you not to bite off more than you can chew and that having magic doesn't make you better than anyone, especially a young untrained one by the looks of it. You're golems were not made of strong enough metal, there was no resistance to my sword. Now get lost!" Guiche didn't have to be told twice as he hurried off like a frightened cat caught by a dog. Naruto walked back over to Louise who was still stood up and shocked at what she had just seen, perhaps even more when Naruto put the hilt of the sword back into her and the rest of the blade vanished as it went back inside of her.

"Famli… Naruto… what was that?" she asked not seeing it right to call him anything but his name right now. The whole drawing a deadly blade from inside of you and besting an aristocrat with no effort might change how you approach someone. "What was that sword? And how did it come from me? What are you?"

Naruto seemed to have a slight melancholy smile "In order… The sword was your heart, fears and you, given physical form, I drew it from within you to help me win the fight and lastly… it's complicated." He smiled as his eyes returned to their usual blue. "We'll talk more later I promise it's just not now as how I came into this power… isn't the best of stories. I'm feeling a little tired after doing that as I haven't had to use that power for a few months." Louise gave a small nod as the two went back to the tables and they asked Siesta to go make another pot of tea for them and maybe some food as well.

XBreakX

The remainder of the day was fairly quiet, except for the large rumour pool that had begun after Naruto's duel with Guiche. Some were confused how he managed to pull a sword from nowhere or his beliefs on people and women. It impressed a lot of the girls both first, second and third years as how he seemed to be chivalrous. Tabitha and Kirche were now very intrigued by the blond enigma as his abilities went beyond most magic completely.

"So… what happens now?" asked Naruto as his cup was refilled by Siesta who he had asked to stay for now. Louise herself didn't mind as the aid seemed friendly enough although she was a little annoyed that Siesta had been ever so slightly responsible for today's string of events as if she hand't bumped into Naruto he might not have spotted Guiche.

"I-I-I don't know. I mean you're just a familiar but that power you used and how easily you wielded that blade from me. This is something that has never happened in the history of familiars. N-Naruto… I don't think you should use that power here in the academy anymore, it's scary how easily you beat Guiche." Louise said her eyes not meeting his, still a little shell shocked by the events of a few hours ago, understandably though.

"I know… I was going to promise that I wouldn't use it inside the academy anyway. I guess me using it was venting a little about my current situation, I mean I didn't really get to let out my frustration with me being summoned. To be more precise why I was summoned since you summoned me without a real purpose aside from being a personal servant, something I am definitely not. But yeah, my power can be scary and this rune seemed to amplify the power somewhat." He shook his head before looking to Siesta, "What are your thoughts Siesta?"

"I think it makes you rather unique. The other servants seem to be enjoying the fact you beat an aristocrat in a duel, you're a hero to them really. In my opinion you seem to be generally a nice person even though I just met you today. Other than that there isn't much to say, all you can do is continue your life here as Miss Valliere's familiar and see where it takes you." She offered sitting down as Naruto had told her that it was fine if she sat down with them, despite her protests.

"That makes sense, in which case I guess we'll just wait and let the days go on. Is that fine Louise?" he asked as the girl gave a nod.

"Yes… Naruto that's fine by me, but remember that people are going to spread rumours now so please don't aggravate any more of the aristocrats unless necessary." She said at which Naruto gave her a small smirk.

"I'll do my best Louise, but it looks like the day is ending so I'll leave while you get changed and walk Siesta back to her dorms okay." Louise nodded but before he could leave she decided to say something.

"Just remember that I will be clothed tomorrow and you will be dressing me understood, we'll need to keep up appearances with you being my familiar so people don't just attack you." Naruto rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't going to budge seeing her serious expression, oh how he disliked noble societies.

"Yeah okay, see you in a while. Come on Siesta let's get you home for tonight." The maid nodding, bowing to Louise and walking out the door Naruto opened for her.

XBreakX

The two of them walked quietly through the empty candlelit halls, their steps echoing off the walls. After a while though, Siesta decided to break the silence "It's funny. When I first bumped into you I never would have thought you would end up being so strong, Miss Valliere is lucky to have you as a familiar." She said as Naruto smiled a little.

"I tend to get surprised looks when I show off some of my skills. But I'm a former war soldier so I guess Guiche never really stood a chance and Louise won't have to worry much if I'm around." He said off the top of his head while Siesta picked up on something.

"You've been in a war?" she asked curious since Naruto didn't look that old, something that would lead to a massive shock at some point.

"Yeah… don't tell people though, I was young and inexperienced when I fought in it. It taught me a lot about the world and how it works, many of the lessons remain today with me, still stuck in my mind. Nevertheless I'm glad we met today Siesta, you seem to be a nice girl and I'll be happy to be friends with you if you like?" Naruto offered as the girl offered a warm smile.

"I'd like that." Was her reply as Naruto continued to chat friendly with her until he waved her goodbye at the servant's quarters.

When he got back to the room he found Louise in her bed, already in her nightwear peacefully snoozing into her pillow. "She looks cute like that. She still so young… still innocent to her world, not like me. I can still remember those days on the fields, the clones, the beasts and Tobi. Even though I won, you still wouldn't go down without taking something from me." His hand touched his stomach where a seal used to be a few decades ago.

"Maybe this place will be a little interesting now, but more likely troublesome with me being me and my luck in simple situations turning pear-shaped." He took out a scroll from his arm and unsealed a futon for himself that he laid on the floor before looking over Louise and bringing her covers over her arms. "Sleep tight, my young master." he said lightly pecking her forehead before laying his own heads to rest.

Unknown to him Louise was once more seeing strange images in her head. Two boys looking annoyed at each other, a happily smiling pink haired girl and a silver haired man with a mask covering his face and headband covering his eye with the strange symbol on it.

She saw a bridge covered in mist, a strange girl with the ability to create ice without a wand, a boy crying over his family and life and a huge bridge which she couldn't read the name of. The images shifted to Naruto reaching into someone and drawing out a strange hammer and slamming it to the ground making a crater as wide as the fields of the academy all the while keeping the dark expression on his face that she had seen.

It shifted once more to him sitting alone by the lack with a stone next to him with what looked to be names on it as he took a bottle out and poured the contents onto the stone before drinking some of it. "Here's to the anniversary, of Konoha, may you all lead happy lives where ever you all are in heaven and above, I hope I can join some of you one day." He said with tears in his eyes.

XChapter EndX

Character Bio

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 21

Eye colour: Blue, Red (When using power)

Hair Colour White (Was blonde but changed during certain event)


End file.
